The Prince's Ride
by James8
Summary: A Young Legolas has a harrowing ride on his Father's stallion.
1. Author's Notes and Disclaimer

Disclaimer: They are not mine no matter how much I wish otherwise.  
  
Sorry for the long wait guys. My Gram's been sick and work's been just lovely. (note the sarcasim) Good news is my Gram is much better.   
  
I was tickled to see some new reviewers out there not that I would forget any of my faithful ones out there. Thanx Guys!   
  
I haven't forgotten Reunion in the Shire though it's been forever since I last updated it. There is a reason for this. Namely I lost all my notes on it and have to figure out how i had that going. Curiosity and Packs will also be finished but I'm running out of ideas for what's in the packs. I don't want them all sounding the same ya know. So any ideas please don't hesitate to email me! Jamesofme@yahoo.com. Also my AIM is Jamesofme, how original huh? Love to hear from you.   
  
Also someone pointed out that they thought the idea of Legolas carrying a 'hackysack' was to modern. I had no intentions of it being a hackysack. In the book Weapons and Training Through the Ages there is a chapter discussing agility training. One of the toys per say was a small leather ball used to teach reflex movement by balancing or hitting the ball. The book also pointed out that this technique probably originated into hackysack. Scary thought that. That would mean my brother has good reflexes! Yikes! I won't say anymore cause if he would happen to read this he may get insulted and dream of payback.   
  
Another thing I am missing one of my reviewers and have even tried emailing her. See I do pay attention to you guys! And I haven't heard from her in a while and am getting worried. I tried emailing her and it didn't work. The email goes through but she hasn't reaponded. So I'm asking all of you has anyone heard from Firefall lately?   
  
Also Jeb I am working on typing up the first meeting between Legolas and Aragorn. Give me a bit and you'll have it. Working rather slow lately. And that includes everyone else who asked.  
  
Okay I think thats it - yeah right until I post his and think of something else. Anywho I'll let you all alone and hope you enjoy the story.  
  
James  
  
PS: This story happens about six months after Unsettling Leaves probably would help to read that first but not mandatory.   
  
Also please welcome Saikagrl to FanFiction.net!   
  
Thanx Again  
  
James 


	2. The Prince's Ride

The Prince's Ride  
  
Thranduil stood on the balcony watching the stars flicker overhead. He had awoken in the dead of the night when an uneasy feeling had come over him. Something wasn't right. Unable to find rest until he knew what was bothering him, he quickly donned a robe, and headed out of the door.  
  
He made his way to the barracks. Amryil and several other warriors were sitting around a table playing cards. They all rose startled upon seeing their king.  
  
"Good eve, King Thranduil," they chorused.  
  
"My Lord." Amryil nodded. "Would you like to join us?"  
  
Thranduil shook his head distractedly. "No, thank you. I want you to send scouts out."  
  
Amryil's brow furrowed. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I pray there is not, no," the King replied. "I want scouts sent in each direction. Look for anything unusual or out of place. I want groups of two or three; no one is to travel alone. If anything is found they are to come back immediately. They are not to engage in combat. I don't want any casualties."  
  
"As you wish my, Lord." Amryil nodded with a slight bow. "It shall be done."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon, casting its glow on a chestnut-haired elfling. The small child was walking down the stable isle while struggling with a large basket filled with brushes. With a sigh, the youngster set the load on the ground before picking it up to carry it some more, only to put it down again.  
  
"Rowan!"  
  
The youngster nearly dropped the basket in surprise. The child turned to see King Thranduil leaning against a beam.  
  
Thranduil stifled a sigh as he shook his head in dismay. Would the child ever learn? "I thought your Ada told you never to take more than you could carry?"  
  
Rowan scuffed the toe of his boot in the dirt, a blush staining his cheeks. In a little voice he said, "I only wanted to help."  
  
Thranduil knelt in front of the youngster, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I know you want to help, aier, but neither your father nor I want you hurt. Understood?"  
  
Rowan nodded. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Good." Thranduil easily picked up the basket and settled the elfling on his shoulders. "Now, where were you taking these?"  
  
"To Kastagir's stall," the child replied happily from his new perch.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thranduil entered Kastagir's stall to find Rowan's father Ash already grooming the gray. The silver-haired stable master turned and was surprised to see his King and his son.  
  
"My Lord." Ash bowed respectively.  
  
"I am bringing your son to you." Thranduil smiled, settling the elfling on the ground. "The youngster was trying to carry more than he was able."  
  
"I hope he has not caused any trouble," Ash replied worriedly.  
  
"No," Thranduil reassured before turning to the stallion that was impatiently nudging him in the side. "Yes, I see you. How are you today, old friend?"   
  
Kastagir snorted before resting his head on Thranduil's shoulder.  
  
"Ah, that's the way of it, is it?" The King laughed, reaching up to scratch the stallion behind the ears.  
  
"He is a magnificent horse, my lord." Ash replied fondly.  
  
"Yes, he is, and he knows it, too," Thranduil chuckled. "He's becoming conceited. My son spoils him and my wife whispers secrets to him. He's downright unbearable at times."  
  
The stallion snorted, tugging one of Thranduil's braids with his teeth.   
  
"Enough of that, you great lout," Thranduil scolded the horse waving him away. He turned sharp eyes on the stable master. "Ash, I would speak with you for a moment."  
  
Ash nodded. "Rowan, would you please start brushing Kastagir."  
  
Rowan nodded happily. Both adults watched with amusement as the stallion lowered his head to allow the elfling to brush his face. They moved out of the stall and down the isle making sure they would be out of hearing distance of the youngster.  
  
"How is Rowan?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Better, my lord, thank you for asking," Ash replied slightly surprised. "How did you know?"  
  
"The welfare of my people is important to me," Thranduil replied arching a slim brow. "Whether or not you have just moved here."  
  
"I am sorry, my lord, it's just..."  
  
"Don't believe everything you hear," Thranduil reassured. "Rowan's nightmares have subsided then?"  
  
Ash nodded.  
  
"And yourself?"  
  
"I-I miss my wife, but I have my son and he is my life. My wife's kin have been very helpful."  
  
"And is your job satisfactory?" Thranduil questioned.  
  
Ash smiled. "Yes, I enjoy the horses very much."  
  
Thranduil nodded pleased. "If you have need of anything do not hesitate to ask."  
  
Ash nodded. Watching Thranduil walk away he began to understand why the elves of Eryn Lasgalen followed their King so willingly.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thranduil made his way back to his chambers. He smiled upon seeing his wife still in bed. "Sleeping late, melethril?"  
  
The Queen rolled over stretching. "I am content. I don't feel like doing anything."  
  
Thranduil chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I can see that."  
  
His wife moved forward wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head between his shoulders. "What troubles you? You left our bed early this morning."  
  
Thranduil shrugged. "A feeling that won't go away. A shadow has been growing in my mind as of late." He brushed away the dark thoughts. "Don't worry, though. Our son should be-- here he comes now."  
  
There was the patter of little feet before the door was thrown wide open. Legolas burst into the room all lighted up and excited. "Ada, Nana, can we go see Lord Glorfindel?"  
  
"Legolas, he only left three months ago," the Queen admonished.  
  
Legolas pouted as he climbed onto the bed. "You said we could go to Imladris to see him."  
  
"I thought you didn't like Lord Glorfindel?" his father questioned, raising a brow.  
  
Legolas fidgeted with the coverlet. "He was nice to me, Ada."  
  
Thranduil scowled at the phrasing. Legolas had been unwilling to tell him how one of his arrows had become broken. Knowing his son's love of the bow he knew it had not been through carelessness. The fact that his child's clothing had been torn and filthy made him uneasy. It bothered him that someone may have been mistreating his son. His wife squeezed his arm to bring him out of his thoughts. "All right, Legolas, I will write a letter to Lord Elrond about visiting and to make sure Lord Glorfindel will be there."  
  
Legolas looked up joy lighting his face as he threw himself into his father's arms. "Thank you, Ada!"  
  
The Queen laughed as she slid from the bed. "Come on, my little leaf. It is time for breakfast."   
  
Thranduil watched as his son and wife walked away. Remembering something he called to them. "Legolas, do not stray from the palace walls today, all right?"  
  
"Yes, Ada."  
  
The Queen sent her husband another searching look but Thranduil smiled and waved her away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At mid afternoon Legolas raced down to the stables to talk to his stallion friend, Kastagir. Kastagir had come back after having left that morning to visit a favored glade outside the palace walls. Legolas would have followed that morning if not for his father's orders.   
  
The young prince admired the horse greatly. His secret dream was to ride the stallion on his own one day just like his father. The stallion was the prize of Thranduil's stables. He was quick and fierce in battle, loyal to his rider, intelligent to a fault, and a good listener. Legolas had come to the horse's stall many times when he had wished to talk to someone. Kastagir was the perfect horse of a young elf's dreams.   
  
He stopped just outside the stallion's stall door upon hearing an angry young voice from within.  
  
"Kastagir, you give me that back!"  
  
Legolas peeked around the corner to see an elfling that looked about his age staring angrily up at the horse. The stallion had a small cloak in his teeth and he had raised his head so that the child could not reach it. The chestnut-haired elfling jumped for it but only succeeded in making the stallion raise his head higher. Legolas worriedly bit his lower lip before walking into the stall.  
  
"Kastagir, stop that, please," Legolas said to the stallion.  
  
The stallion snorted dropping the cloak into the other elf's hands.  
  
"Thank you," Rowan murmured. "I don't know why he did that in the first place."  
  
"Do you have anything in your pockets?"  
  
Rowan nodded at the other elfling. "Yes, apple chips my cousin gave me."  
  
"That's why." Legolas answered. He moved closer, pulling part of an apple tart from his pocket and laying it on the palm of his hand. The stallion lipped up the delicacy happily. "Kastagir likes anything with apples."  
  
"Oh. My name's Rowan. My father and I have just moved here from Lórien."  
  
"Mine's Legolas."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thranduil stared out into the dark forest that surrounded his home as the sun rose slowly in the east. For two weeks now the scouts had searched, but they had come up with nothing. The impending feeling of disquiet had failed to let him find rest. Whispers in the trees warned of danger, yet none could be found.   
  
Something was going to happen. He knew it.  
  
A flash of light caught his eyes and he turned to see his son racing down to the stables. One good thing had come in the last few weeks though. It seemed his son had made a friend. Legolas and Rowan had spent the last several afternoons together.  
  
With a sigh Thranduil turned back into his study. He still had to find out what was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In a sheltered glade away from the king's palace the large dappled stallion munched the clover contentedly. The stallion did not fear the perils of Mirkwood. Being raised in the woods and with the elves he was sensitive to his surroundings. The horse knew when he was in danger and when he was being watched.  
  
Like now.  
  
The stallion shook his heavy gray mane as he flicked his ears towards the bush on his left. Two wide blue eyes watched the horse with intense fascination. The horse continued to keep a trained eye on the elfling as it devoured the grass.  
  
Legolas, thinking the horse had turned his attention away, darted into a bush several feet away.  
  
The horse snorted in amusement and moved even further away.  
  
Every time the elfling got close the stallion moved. This went on for several minutes. There was an exasperated sigh from the bush before a tiny hand popped out holding an apple slice. With a snort that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle, the horse walked over carefully picking up the tidbit and crunching it contentedly. Holding out another piece of apple the elfling stepped from the bushes wrapping his arms around the horse's neck.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thranduil studied the map on the table before him. Several marks were scatted on it showing orc activity that had been spotted. Scouts had been hurrying back all reporting the same. There were orcs nearby.  
  
He had dispatched several patrols, which had eliminated the nearest threats, but the woods had cried out a warning of more. The orcs were too close to his borders for him to allow this to go undisputed.  
  
"Amryil, summon the guards," Thranduil commanded. "Make sure all the women and children are behind the walls. I am going to seal the gates.   
  
"Yes, my lord." Amryil hurried away.  
  
Thranduil quickly strode to his chambers pulling on pants and a plain tunic as he removed his robes. His wife hurried in just as he was putting on a light armor.  
  
"Thranduil, what is wrong?"  
  
"Yrch!" Thranduil spat disgustedly. "Find Legolas and stay within the walls."  
  
"Melethron, be careful," the Queen whispered.  
  
Thranduil looked up and pulled his wife close for a moment. "Always."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kastagir threw his head up. His ears twitched and his nostrils flared as he searched the wind. Something wasn't right. The muscles rippled under his coat as he turned his head searchingly.  
  
The little elfling had noticed the change, too, and instinctively shrank closer to the stallion's forelegs. He whimpered unhappily.  
  
The horse reached down to nuzzle the child reassuringly but brought his head up quickly hearing the clank of metal.  
  
They were not safe here.  
  
Something was coming and it meant them harm.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thranduil entered the courtyard and found Ash leading several horses out. The King's eyes searched around quickly but returned to the stable master. "Where is Kastagir?"  
  
"He went out to graze early this morning like he normally does, my Lord," Ash said, his brow furrowed in worry. "He has not returned."  
  
"Very well, then," Thranduil sighed. "He knows these woods, he will be fine." Silently he sent a prayer for his beloved friend.   
  
"Thranduil!"  
  
The King turned at the panicked sound in his wife's voice.  
  
"I can't find Legolas!"  
  
Thranduil felt his heart tighten. "I am sure he is here," he tried to calm his wife.  
  
The Queen shook her head. "I have searched the palace."  
  
"Search the grounds!" Thranduil commanded to the warriors. "Find my son!"  
  
The elves quickly broke up to look for the young prince. They searched every nook and cranny with no success.  
  
A jolt of fear raced through the King and the Queen. Fear that was not theirs alone.   
  
"By the Valar," Thranduil breathed. "Legolas is outside the walls!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas shook with fear as he clung to the stallion's leg. Kastagir snorted in alarm at the sounds of heavy feet drawing closer. Lowering himself to one knee, he allowed the elfling to scramble onto his broad back.  
  
Legolas wrapped his hands in the mane. He knew they were in danger but could not see anything. His fingers tightened in the dark locks. Instinctively he knew the horse would protect him. He wished his father were here.  
  
Kastagir waited until he was sure the child was settled before heading down a small trail at a brisk trot. Legolas clung to the stallion as best as he could. He had never ridden the horse by himself and feared falling. The child whimpered.  
  
"Ada."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thranduil and Amryil had lead several patrols out of the palace. The captains split up taking the companies in their respective directions. They were met with resistance.  
  
Small fights broke out as the elves closed in on the orc patrols. The elves were quick and deadly, knowing their home ground and using the trees to their advantage.  
  
Thranduil lead a patrol to where he knew Kastagir would be. He only prayed that Legolas was with the stallion and that they would get there in time.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kastagir kept an ear cocked to the child that was curled onto his back as he raced through the trees. Everywhere he had turned there had been orcs. He realized he was being driven into a trap almost before it was too late. Orcs raced on either side of him shrieking loudly. A group of orcs circled in front of him. Seeing the immediate danger the stallion dug in and skid to a stop before spinning and taking off in the other direction.  
  
The orcs screamed in outrage as the horse raced away from the trap. Some pursued him while others headed into the woods trying to cut off his retreat. One orc drew a crossbow aiming at the retreating figure. Another orc jumped at them managing to grab the elfling's ankle.  
  
Legolas shrieked.  
  
Kastagir spun around, knocking the orc to the ground, and trampling him under his hooves. Feeling the elfling move further upon his neck the stallion galloped off again.  
  
Hearing the sound of an elvish hunting horn ring through the woods the stallion shifted direction. He knew the elves would help.  
  
The arrow caught him in mid stride burying itself deep into his haunch. The stallion stumbled in pain nearly sending the elfling over his head. Two small arms clung to him desperately as he righted himself. Kastagir regained his footing, and flew off again like a light shadow under the dark trees.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sire, look!"  
  
Thranduil looked to the direction where the elf-warrior was pointing at. A light speck flitted under the trees moving towards them with incredible speed. Kastagir.  
  
Thranduil raised the horn once again letting the stallion focus on their direction. Archers took lines in the trees letting their arrows fly at the pursuers to protect the stallion. The horse never slowed down as it reached them, ignoring their cries for him to stop. As the stallion raced by, Thranduil made out the tiny figure clinging to the heavy mane.  
  
They were besieged by orcs a moment later.  
  
Thranduil turned on the orcs with rage flowing through him. In moments he and his warriors had dispatched the orcs. Calling orders to his second in command, Thranduil wheeled his horse, and raced after the retreating stallion.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kastagir had reached the palace walls. The horse didn't stop until he had come to the courtyard where he came to a halt, spent and trembling.  
  
Elves quickly converged on the pair. Ash reached the horse first, whispering words of reassurance to him. He touched the elfling only to have Legolas whimper and pull himself tighter against the gray neck. The child was in a state of shock, Ash deemed, as Legolas didn't react to the gentle hands and voices around him. Unwilling to forcibly pry the child from the horse's neck, Ash pulled out his dagger. He carefully cut the heavy mane the tiny hands held. The child struggled against him as he was pulled from the broad back.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
The Queen was suddenly beside him, pulling the elfling into her arms as she whispered into the leaf-shaped ear. Finally a positive reaction. The child wrapped his arms tightly around his mother's neck sobbing incoherently.  
  
"I do not believe he is harmed, my Lady," Ash reassured her gently. "Only in shock, I think. Gaeth, Nindrol, escort the Queen to her rooms. Layslen, get the healers quickly, and have them meet the Queen in her chambers."   
  
Making sure the others were on their way, Ash turned to several other elves. "Get some comfrey, witch hazel, warm water, and blankets. Quickly."  
  
"Ada?"  
  
Ash turned to see his son standing behind him, watching with wide eyes. "Rowan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Ada, what's wrong with Legolas?" The elfling asked, his lower lip trembling. "And why is Kastagir hurt?"  
  
The stable master sighed. "The young prince will be fine and so will Kastagir. Come, let us get him to the stables where he will be more comfortable."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thranduil ascended the palace steps two at a time, forcing the servant beside him to run to keep up with him. He didn't even hear the reassurances the other elf was giving him. He threw open his chamber door to find his wife sitting on the bed, holding their son. Her face was wet with tears and the tiny figure was whimpering in her arms. Relief shone in her eyes as she saw her husband.  
  
Thranduil crossed the room quickly, kneeling in front of the pair. He reached out trembling fingers to touch the golden hair. "Legolas?"   
  
The elfling turned a dirty tear-streaked face toward his father. "Ada?"  
  
"Yes, Legolas." The King quickly gathered his wife and child into his arms. "You're safe."  
  
It was as much a comfort as a revelation.  
  
"You're safe."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hours later Thranduil made his way to the stables. He quickly turned to Kastagir's stall. The gray stallion was stretched out in the deep straw sleeping peacefully. With a relieved smile Thranduil knelt beside the horse and stroked the silky shoulder.  
  
"I owe you, my friend."   
  
Upon hearing a rustle the King looked up. Nestled in the corner of the stall were Ash and his son, both deep in elven revere. Thranduil took off his cloak and covered the two before heading back to the palace.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Within days, Thranduil had strategically and ruthlessly wiped out the orcs, driving them deep into the southern borders of Mirkwood. The King was pleased as their casualties had been minimal: several warriors were injured but no elven lives had been lost. The orcs on the other hand had suffered heavily. It was doubtful that the beasts would approach his borders any time soon.  
  
The oppressive feeling that had been plaguing him had lifted with the defeat of the orcs. Once again the woods rang with a song.   
  
Legolas had seemed to recover from his fright though there were a few nights in which the elfling had hurried to his parents' room, crawling up to sleep between his them.  
  
Kastagir was healing swiftly and without complications. Ash had assured the King that within weeks Kastagir would be fit to make the trip to Imladris.  
  
It also seemed that Rowan and Legolas were striking up a tentative friendship.  
  
Thranduil sighed. Now all he feared was putting his son and Elrond's twin terrors together. That was a rather frightening thought. 


End file.
